Fang's Little Secret
by Sun.x.Goddess
Summary: Fang has a secret, what will he do when Max finds out? Faxness and a little Niggy. My First Fanfic. Be Nice! Chapter four is up!
1. You listen to what?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, Gazzy, Iggy, Angel, Nudge, or Fang.**

**Enjoy my first Fanfic!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Fang P.O.V

"Okay guys, I think it's time for takeoff" Cried Max. I grabbed my iPod and switched it to my favorite song, 'Stars are Blind' by Paris Hilton. Shut up it is a good song!

"Watcha listening' to?" Asked Max as she coasted up beside me. I gave her the 'none-of-your-business' look. Since I am the strong, silent type, I have about a million looks that say different things; in fact, I could probably have an entire conversation without actually saying anything.

Since Max figured I wouldn't tell her what I was listening to, which I wouldn't, she took one of my head phones.

'God if you are watching over me please let Max suddenly go deaf' I silently prayed. Okay so apparently God wasn't watching over me at that exact moment 'cause Max didn't suddenly go deaf.

"Oh My G―" I put my hand over her mouth, "Miff mis Marrifth M―" I interrupted her mumbling by yelling to The Flock.

"Umm… Max is tired, so I think we'll just find a place to rest and you guys can go on and we will meet up with you later."

"'Kay!" Replied The Flock not thinking much of it.

Quickly, I grabbed Max and headed for a tree. Once we were sitting safely on a sycamore tree,**(A/N: I have no idea what a sycamore tree is, I just wanted to use alliteration, now that I think about it the tree was probably a pine…Anyways, Back to the Story!)** I decided that it was safe to take my hand off Max's mouth.

"Paris Hilton!?" She exclaimed whilst catching her breath, apparently she couldn't breathe that well with my hands covering her mouth. "I mean I always knew that you weren't that interested in girls** (A/N: This story **_**is**_** set after SOF, but I didn't want Lissa going all 'lovey dovey' so I had her 'taken care of' heheh)** but I didn't' think you would actually be _gay_!" _Gay_! So I listen to Paris Hilton, that didn't mean I was gay…right?

"I'm not _gay_!" I cried. She gave me a look saying 'prove-it'. I only knew one way I could prove it. And with that I smashed my lips against hers, at first she looked surprised but the she relaxed. After what seemed like hours we pulled apart for air, then I heard a strange noise, one that I hardly ever hear, I look at Max and she was 'giggling' it wasn't like anything was funny, she was 'giggling' for the sheer delight of it. I have to say her happy glow was blinding.

"Are you okay, Max" I asked cautiously.

"Well I am just dandy, Fangie-boo" She replied in the girliest tone I had ever heard her use. Oh my god, _Fangie-boo_?! Perhaps this was a bad idea.

"Don't call me that" I said giving her 'the-death-glare'

"Okey-dokey, _Muffin_" she said in a sing-song voice.

"That either"

"Rightio, _Honey_" She was starting to tick me off.

"Look, Max, lets just keep this a secret from The Flock, okay?"

"Whatever you say, '_Fang_'" Max replied while giving me a wink. I mean I have always kind of had these 'feelings' for Max, but if I knew she would go nuts, I would've steered clear from her.

"Seriously Max, don't say anything to the flock, don't even think anything, I can't risk them finding ou that _I_ put you in this state." Max just had a silly look on her face, well that was as good as I could get.

Okay… Let's go meet up with the rest of the flock." I said, Max still had that silly look. "I'll take that as a yes." Then we took off.

I noticed right away that there was something wrong with Max's flight pattern; it looked like she was doing pirouettes in the air.

"Could you stop doing that?" I asked, she gave me a confused look. Okaayy… I guess she had no idea she was acting like a lunatic.

"Hi guys! We were wondering where you were 'cos you were gone so long, we thought maybe Erasers got you or werewolves, but I guess that is the same thing, or is there a difference? Hey what's wrong with Max?" asked Nudge.

"N-nothing" I said frantically.

"Maybe we should go to the beach and check it out." Iggy said, since he was blind he had no idea what was going on, Nudge was too distracted, and Angel and The Gasman were too young, it appeared I was safe for now. Well, anyway, they decided we go to the beach to see what was wrong** (A/N: I love the beach! Refers to MR1)**

When we got there, Max sat up on a rock, Angel and Gazzy started playing in the sand, Iggy just stood there, Nudge put her hand on Max's forehead,**(A/N: Remember she has that 'touch power' thing) **and I just stood there biting my fingernails.

**3-2-1**

"O-M-G FANG! I never knew you had the guts to do it! Wow, you actually kissed her," Iggy started listening more intently, Angel and The Gasman looked stopped playing in the sand and looked shocked, "Eeeeek! This is exciting! Oh and don't worry about how she is acting, it'll wear off in, like three days, it's just the First-Kiss after-shock **(A/N: Sam mysteriously got 'taken care' of right before SOF. Also that time she kissed Fang didn't count 'cos **_**she**_** kissed **_**him**_ Hey why isn't she talking? Oh it's probably because you told told her to be quiet, yeah, she will probably do whatever you say until she snaps out of this. I am not like this when I get my first ki―" Nudge was cut off with Iggy's lips pressed against hers. When they broke apart you could hear Nudge giggling, then Iggy shrugged and said.

"There was only one way to shut her up."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Okay there was more than one way to shut her up, but I couldn't think of a way to end the story.**

**Okay so it was short but that was my first Fanfic please review and be nice!**

**-MR 0110-**

**P.S This story is a oneshot but could possibly become a chapter story if you review and tell me that is what you want.**


	2. Do we have to go?

**A/N: It's back by popular demand! This is officially a chapter story! Enjoy chapter number two!**

_Italics: thoughts_

_**Bold Italics: Max's voice**_

**Bold: Author Notes**

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride does not belong to me.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Regular P.O.V

"_Fangie_, can we go out tonight?" Max asked Fang with a pouty look.

'_Damnit! She knew I couldn't resist her when she pouts_!'

"Fine." Fang grumbled, he was not at all happy with this 'First-Kiss After-Shock', Max stopped obeying him after the first twenty-four hours.

"Iggy-poo! Why don't we ever go out!" Nudge asked Iggy, "Is it 'cos you don't like me?" Nudge implied, "It's that girl from school isn't it!?!" Nudge started to break down in tears.

'_ugh'_ thought Iggy.

"Don't cry, Nudge," Iggy couldn't stand the sound of her crying, "I'll take you out tonight, we'll make it a double date."

"Yay!" Nudge exclaimed as she threw her arms around Iggy. Iggy smiled, he liked hearing her happy.

"Uhh…Iggy?"

"Yeah, Fang." Iggy said dreamily.

" What about Gasman and Angel?" Fang asked

"Oh, they'll be fine, this place is safe." Iggy was still smiling over Nudge's delight. Fang looked around, the place was what looked like an old abandoned beach shack, it had one, average sized room with six mattresses on the floor, a refrigerator, a stove, and a small table with two chairs.**(A/N: My dream home!)** Honestly the place didn't look that safe, especially for a six and an eight year old. Fang then made the mistake of looking at Max, who was still pouting as if she knew Fang was having second thoughts about the date, in an instant Fang gave in and agreed with Iggy that Gazzy and Angel would be fine.

"O-M-G! Muffin! You can't wear that on our date, we have to go shopping!" Fang just groaned.

"Iggy darling, are you going to wear that on our date? Is it because you don't like me that you don't care how you present yourself?" Nudge started bawling. Iggy couldn't stand it.

"Don't worry Nudge, we'll go shopping with Max and Fang." Nudge squealed and embraced him, then gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Gasman, Angel, you guys have to come too, we can leave you alone on the date but not all day." Ever since Max went all crazy, Fang pretty much took over her role as leader, and that forced him to talk.

"But Fa-ang." Gazzy complained.

"No buts, just come."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

At The Mall…

"Fangie-boo, how do I look in this?" Max was wearing a strappy black dress that had slits on the side going to the mid-thigh. Fang had to look down just to keep from acting up.

"Good." He said, still looking down.

"You didn't even look up!" Max exclaimed, looking all pouty. Then Fang looked up

That did it.

"You look hot." He said then grabbed her neck and pulled her into a very…erm… passionate kiss.

"_Iggy_, how do I look?" Nudge asked Iggy.

"I don't know" was Iggy's reply.

"You mean you don't want to look at me!" Nudge started to cry again, she really had no idea Iggy was blind ever since 'The Accident'.

'_Ugh'_

"Gazzy, explain what she looks like." Iggy told Gasman.

"Umm… okay. She's wearing kind of a pale pink dress with kind of a black belt, and it ends at her knees, and for some reason it doesn't have any straps, which doesn't make sense to me." Gazzy explained being as bored as ever.

'_Whoa'_ thought Iggy.

"Nudge, you're beautiful." Nudge did this high pitch squeak, the ran up and hugged him, Iggy lifted her off her feet and spun her around, when he set her down he gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

'_This is disgusting, they should get a room.'_ Thought Gazzy.

"You said it." Said Angel.

"Angel! I don't like it when you read my mind!" Gasman whined. Angel held a finger to her lips.

"Something's wrong, be quiet!" Angel whispered/yelled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Oh Yeah! Chappie 2! Hehe, there was a cliffie for you! I know this chapter was short, but you will just have to live with it!**

**I need comments and suggestions to make the next chapter better!**

**-MR 0110-**

**P.S Sorry if you don't like how the characters are, I just like making everyone totally crazy!(Then I'm not the only one!)**


	3. You Don't Own Me!

**Disclaimer: Own Maximum Ride, I do not.**

**A/N: I am sooo sorry for the late update and the short chapter, I am experiencing VERY bad writers block, so forgive me for this chapter.**

**Okay, with that said, enjoy chappie 3!(As much as you can with my writing skills)**

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

"No kidding something's wrong!" Gazzy exclaimed pointing at the two couples…erm… having very passionate moments.

"Not that!" Angel yelled/whispered, "that!" she pointed to a group of ten men or so who just walked into the store.

"What? I don't see anything wrong with them…Oh! Now I see!" the Gasman asked/implied/exclaimed as he saw one of the men turn into…

**Wait for it…**

An Eraser!**(A/N: What a surprise!)**

"Boy, we are in for one heck of a fight." Gazzy said while standing up.

"Let's go get the lovebirds." Angel said, "FANG!" Fang just ignored her, he was too…uhh… busy.

"Fang! Listen to me!" Angel screeched.

"I'm listening," he said, suddenly very alert. Weird. **(A/N: I wish I could control minds)**

"Over there!" Angel said, pointing at the ten fully morphed erasers who were slowly making their way over to the change rooms.

"Holy Sh―" **(A/N: Bad Fang! Almost dropping an S bomb in MY story! The nerve of him!)**

"Fangie…" Max said warningly.

"C'mon! lets go kick some eraser tail!" Fang exclaimed.

"We won't! You guys have to protect us!" Nudge said matter-of-factly, Max nodded her head in agreement.

"Fine," Fang said, "But whatever happens, know that I love you." Then he pulled Max into one of them movie kisses.

"Iggy-darling! Don't I get one of those movie kisses that always seem to come at the worst possible time!**(A/N: Nice description!)**Or you don't like me? It's Tess isn't it!" Nudge started to break down in tears(again). Iggy rolled his eyes and pulled her in for a movie kiss.

After all that kissing was done, the erasers finally showed up and the fight was ready to begin.

"You step away from my girl!" Iggy exclaimed to the erasers, while pointing to a wall.

"Your girl?!"Nudge exclaimed, "What? Am I an object now?" Nudge started to bawl, surprise, surprise.

Iggy, Fang, Gazzy, and Angel started to fight the erasers. As it turns out, the erasers were incredibly easy to fight, it turns out that they are very sensitive to touch. Iggy found this out within the first few seconds, he was about to land a punch on one, but instead he missed and skimmed the tips of the erasers fur and it immediately started to crawl up into a ball and suck its thumb.

After a few minutes there were eight erasers laying on the floor sucking their thumbs.

"Well, that was way too easy." Iggy said, "we didn't even need Nudge and Max's help." Iggy clamped his hands over his ears in an effort not to hear Nudge's crying, but he didn't even hear muffled sounds. "Guys, where are Max and Nudge?" he asked.

That is when they all realized that there were only eight erasers on the floor and not the original ten. It took a few seconds for this to process to their heads.

"Oh my god! The thumb sucking erasers were just a diversion, so the two other ones could kidnap Max and Nudge." Gazzy said. Angel looked determind, Fang looked furious, and Iggy looked worried.

"Nudge is gonna think I don't like her and start to cry again!" Iggy was starting to look frightened.

"Well, we could wait the remaining thirty-two hours of this First-Kiss After-Shock and they wouldn't know what was happening to them." Angel stated. Now Fang was starting to look scared.

"Then Max will say I was being careless, then she will kill me!" Fang exclaimed.

Angel looked at Gazzy and projected her thoughts into his mind.

'_what are we gonna do? Listen to Nudge cry or watch Fang get killed?'_

'_I don't know, Angel, but I think maybewe should go in the thirty-two hour limit, I don't think I want one of the flock killed.'_ The Gasman thought back.

'_And I can't see one of the flock cry!'_

'_We are in quite the dilemma, little sister.'_

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

**Well there it is, chapter 3. Did you like it? Cos I thought it wasn't that good. Anyway, please review and give me some suggestions. Remember the more suggestions you give, the faster the next chapter comes out!**

**-MR 0110-**


	4. It's a flock of flying bird kids!

**Hey! You guys miss me? I just had to take a break from writing MR fanfics for a while, but I think I got the hang of this story now.**

**X**

"Angel!" Fang yelled at Angel, while grabbing her collar and pinning her up against the wall, "We ARE going to save Max, but after this thirty-two hour limit! My life is more important than Nudge not crying!" A crying sound could be heard.

"Nice going, Fang! Make the six year-old cry." Iggy said pulling Angel into a hug. "And we are going to save them now, we wouldn't want to miss our date would we?" Sudden realization of something hit Fang's face.

"Oh My God! Ari's got Max, that $&&&&$$!" Fang said.

"Hmm… I didn't know that last one was a swear…" Gazzy said.

"Great, you probably screwed Gazzy and Angel up for life." Iggy said calmly.

"I don't give a S---!" Anger management much.

"Let's get going, god knows what Ari's done to max already."

"$!!!!!" Fang said.

'_Ookkaayy.." _Iggy thought.

The flock started flying, but there mistake was taking off in the middle of Central park Zoo **(A/N: Don't ask me how they got there)**

"OMFG! It's a flock of flying bird kids!" A girl, about 16 years-old, said pointing to the sky.

"No, It's a plane!" An elderly lady exclaimed.

"No, the hot girl was right! It's a flock of flying bird kids!" A boy about the same age as the girl said.

"Oh!" The elderly lady said to the man snapping her fingers in a Z-for-ma-tion. "Hot girl, huh?" A crowd gathered around to watch the old lady open up a can of whoop a-- on the boy.

"What's all this &#$& commotion!?" Fang said, landing on the ground, obviously annoyed with the noise interrupting his quiet flight.

"Oh, nothing's wrong… I'm Cassie, what's your name?" The girl asked seductively.

"Fang, and you sound like a b----" Fang said pushing her away.

"Oh, You like to play hard to get? I like you, where are you heading?" Cassie asked.

"I don't play hard to get, I am hard to get, and I'm heading to the School." Fang stated while watching the fight between the boy and the old lady.

"Oh, but it's Saturday!" Cassie said in a very high-pitched voice.

'_Fangirl…'_ Fang thought, "Dumb a--" he said, "This school is for mutants, they took my girlfriend." Cassie looked disappointed, but then brightened up at something.

"Hey… I know where this 'School' is… looked it up on the internet… yeah, that's it… internet…" Cassie said slyly.

"Really? Maybe you're not such a b---- after all!" Fang said with a grin on his face.

"Yeah… Not a b----…" Cassie said shifting her eyes back and forth. Just then a beat up boy came between Fang and Cassie.

"Hey…" He said facing Cassie, "I'm Luke… If you're going somewhere, can I come?"

"Whatever, freak." Cassie said then linked arms with Fang and the started walking south. The boy looked sad but followed anyway.

They walked for about an hour, then Iggy thought of something **(A/N: he was there the whole time, got it?)**

"Why don't we fly?"

"Because they can't fly, dumb a--" Fang said.

"Can't you carry them?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah! Carry me!" Cassie said hopping into Fang's arms.

"Okay… Iggy, carry Luke." Fang said, without swearing, surprisingly.

"What? No! this is so wrong…" Iggy said picking up Luke, _'I wanted the pretty lady...' _

"I don't think Nudge would've liked to hear that." Angel said to Iggy.

"It's a good thing she didn't then." Iggy stated matter-of-factly.

_Achoo!_

"Someone's talking about me." Nudge said, "I hope they're not saying bad things! What if they are? What if it's Iggy? What if he thinks I'm fat?" Nudge started to cry inside her cage.

"Don't worry, Nudge, I'm sure nobody's talking about you, and if they are I'll beat the s--- out of them!"

"Thanks, Ryk." **Whoa! Hold on, who's Ryk? Character intro:**

**Name: Ryk Jones**

**Age: 13**

**Description: An eraser, but the School believed he betrayed them, so he is now locked in a cage next to Nudge.**

"Don't worry, I'm always here for you." He said and they gave a hug through the bars. _'One day you will be mine Nudge, you WILL forget about Iggy.'_

_Achoo!_

"Somebody's talking about me." Iggy said.

**X**

**It took me a while, but I think I like this chapter, A lot of tangled webs. Please tell me if you want character intros for Luke and Cassie, or if you want me to kill them off, actually I want to kill Rick and Cassie off, but I have an AMAZING idea for their own part of the story, please just bear with them.**

**Please review and be nice!**


End file.
